Change
by Neko88
Summary: Teyla is hit with an unknown device. And it's changing her. Is she turning into a Wraith?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fanfic. Sorry if it's abit boring. I'm new to this.

I do not own stargate SG1/stargate atlantis. I'm only a fan 

Scene: Mess hole. Atlantis

"What are you doing?"  
"Hello?... Rodney!... Hey Sam Carter is her"!!! 

Rodney: "What? Where?"………Oh it's you Sheppard"

Rodney was sitting down in the mess hole at Atlantis, eating and drinking coffee- his 5th cup today-. He hardly even realized that Sheppard was standing there.

"What were you just thinking now?" Sheppard asked

"Nothing in particular" Rodney replied "Anyways, why are you all geared up? Going somewhere?"

"Yeah I am….. ._we _are. I've been calling you for 20 minutes. We were suppose to go off world 20 minutes ago Rodney! Come on"!! 

"All right already! Cool your jets will you? You know that if I don't have my morning coffee, I can't function. Give me 10minutes."

"Rodney, 1st of all it 2pm in the afternoon, and 2nd of all that's your 5th coffee!"

Scene: Gate room.

Rodney comes running up to the rest of the team. Sheppard is glaring at him.

"What? It's not like you haven't been late for a mission off-world before" Rodney said

Sheppard ignores him.

"Right, we're ready Elizabeth" Sheppard calls out.

Gate Dials. Team goes through.

Scene: Off world. A very open forest look.

"So, what exactly are doing here?"

"Ronan, I explained to you before we left. We are looking for people to trade with. You know" Telya said.

"Hey, what's this?" Rodney called out. The team go over to see a square metal block with a round ball on top. A small hole in the top middle.

"What is it?" Telya asks. She goes closer.

"Could be anything" Said Sheppard. "Don't get to excited kids. We are here on a trades mission, lets get moving. We can play _guess what the object is_ later."

The team start walking away, following Sheppard. Telya stays looking at the object. It moves and begins to bright up.

"Colonel Sheppard! It moved, and it's beginning to……..Aghhhhh!!"

A bright light hits Telya, knocking here on the ground unconscious.

"Telya!" Ronan yells.

The team run over to her.

Sheppard checks her pulse. "Rodney, dial home. Alert Beckett we have a medical emergency"


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: Atlantis infirmary. Telya is laying down on a bed. Dr Carlson Beckett is looking down at her and reading her bio signs.

"How is she doc?" Sheppard asks.

"She's going to be fine. She's just unconscious. All her signs are fine. So nothing to be worried about."  
"What exactly happened?" Sheppard looks up to see Dr Weir coming into the room.

"Well, we stepped through the Stargate, started walking, and then discovered this object."

"Object?"

"Square base, round ball on top. It lights up, shakes and hits Telya" Sheppard replies.

"Very well. We'll debrief in 30minutes. Carlson, keep an eye on her" Weir says as she leaves the room.

Scene: Atlantis Conference room. Room consisting of Ronan, Sheppard, McKay, and Weir.

"So, tell me about this planet. What did it look like? Did you meet anyone?"

"No we didn't meet anyone. We weren't there long enough. It was a nice looking planet.  
Plenty of trees, grass and so on. The only thing remotely odd about it was that object."

Door Opens. Telya walks in.

"Hey. Should you be out of bed?" Sheppard asks

"I'm fine, Coronal Sheppard. Dr Beckett released me. He says I'm fine."

PA: "Dr Weir, please report to the gate room. Dr Weir to the gate room"

Team and Weir go to gate room.

"What is it?" Weir asks.

"In coming wormhole." Says Major Lorne "I'm not sure were from. Wait….we're receiving a transmission."  
Major Lorne and Weir look at eachother when seeing the message.

"Beware. What does it mean by _Beware." _Asks Telya.

"I dunno. If this is someone's idea of a sick joke, they are pretty sick. But everyone just keep an close eye on everything." Weir replies.

Scene. Night time. Telya's room

Telya lies down on her bed and closes her eyes. Her eyes shoot open. Telya grins an evil smile, gets out of bed and walks out her room.

Telya roams the corridors. She sees another atlantian scientist. She hits them.

"AGHHHH! Telya, what are you doing?" They yell

Telya tries to bite them, then pushes them causing them to fly through the air and hit a wall. "Humans are so pathetic" She says.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day: Teyla's room

Teyla wakes up. She rubs her head. She notices a bruise on her shoulder and dry bloody on her hands.

"What's going on here?" she thinks to herself.

"_Hey Teyla are you awake? Can you come to the briefing room?" _Colonel Sheppard says over Teyla's speaker.

"On my way colonel"

Teyla jumps out of bed and gets dressed and washes off the blood on her hands. Still a little freaked out about it, but she puts it behind her, thinking that it must have been her own blood. Possibly a nose bleed.

Teyla arrives to the briefing room where Sheppard, Ronan, and Weir already are. She takes a seat. She notices that Weir has a concerned look on her face. "What is wrong?" she asks.

"I'll let you know as soon as Rodney gets her" Weir says. As Weir says that, John looks at his watch. John always hates the fact that Rondey takes his sweet time to arrive to the briefing room especially when he calls him.

Rodney comes in a couple of minutes later with a coffee and a bread roll.

"Sorry, sorry, but the lad in the mess hole hadn't refilled the coffee so I had to wait for it" Rodney said. John gives him a look. "What?" Rodney says. "You know I need my morning cup of coffee"

"And what cup is this? Your 5th this morning?" John replies.

"Why do you……"

"Gentlemen…….please" Weir says. Rodney and Sheppard look over at Weir. "Thank, you, now i'm abit concerned about this message we received yesterday stating "Beware" It came from that planet you were all at. Do any of you have any idea what it could mean?"

"It means beware" Rodney smartly remarks. Sheppard kicks his foot.

"I'm serious Rodney" Weir said. "We really need to find out where this came from. The last time we received a 'warning message' was when there was a bomb in the city set to go off when we dialed Earth. Would you guys be willing to go back to the planet and checking things out?"

"Well actually I've got some…………."

John cuts Rodney off and says "Sure we'll be flattered, won't we Rodney?"

"_Dr Weir, can you please report to the infirmary?" _ Dr Carson Beckett's voice beams over Weir's radio.

"What's wrong?" Weir asks as she arrives in the infirmary. Sheppard follows behind

"One of the scientists was attacked last night." Carson replied. "He's going to be okay. But he was given quite a beating"

"What?" Weir starts.

"Who would do this?" Sheppard asks

"Ay, I'm not sure. But I suggest we increase our security just for the time been" Carson said.

"Consider it done. Can you let me know when he wakes up?" Weir asks

"Ay"

Scene: Rodney, Teyla, Ronan and Sheppard are in the gate room. The gate is dialing

"You know, you can sit this one out if you want Teyla after what happened last time we were here" Sheppard tell Teyla.

"I assure you Colonel I am fine"

The gate opens and the team set through.

Scene: The team comes through the other end and walk up to the device the encounted yesterday.

"Okay Rodney, you have won the prize of figuring out what this device is and what it does" Sheppard says.

"Oh, I'm so flattered" Rodney replies sarcastically. "What are the rest of you going to do?"

"Well Telya and I are going to set off to see if we can find anything. Ronan, can you stay with Rodney?"

Ronan groans, but accepts what Sheppard says. With that, Sheppard and Telya set off

"So……" John starts to make a conversation to ease the awkward silence between the two.

"So what?" Teyla responds

"You're been quiet today. You hardly said a word during the briefing this morning, and you've hardly said a word on this mission. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Okay, now I know there is something wrong" Sheppard stops and faces Teyla.

"Okay. I woke up this morning with a bruise on my shoulder and blood on my hands. But I don't know where it came from." Teyla responded.

"What didn't you go and see Beckett?" John asks quite concerned

"Because I didn't know where it come from. It was probably from yesterday but……." Teyla stops. She hears the thoughts of the Wraith in her mind

"Teyla, what's wrong?"

"I hear voices. So many voices"

Teyla stops with that and attacks Sheppard

"Teyla, what are you doing?!!!!...Ronan, Rodney, this is Sheppard. I need assistance!!!"

"You're all going to die!!! Atlantis will be ours!!!" Teyla declares.

We will return with more ships than last time and we will………"

_Whoosh_

Rodney stuns Teyla with a stun gun.

"What the hell happened?" Rodney asks running up behind Ronan. Sheppard is already assisting Teyla.

"I don't know. Teyla said she could hear voices. Then she attacked me. It was like it wasn't her. I think a wrath had control of her again" Sheppard says

"Are you sure of that?" Ronan asks, picking up Teyla who is now unconscious.

"Lets get back to Atlantis." Sheppard says


End file.
